


Your Ways

by anna_sun



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Emotionally Repressed, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 03, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: “I mean that like – “ Dennis reconsidered his words. “You know in Empire Strikes Back? When Yoda's teaching Luke about the Force?”Mac laughed, loud and sounding fake even to his own ears.“Bro – yes? What about it?”Dennis smirked.“Well, Yoda doesn’t just talk about it. No, he has Luke practice! He shows him how to use the Force through actions, not just words!”AKA Mac asks Dennis for some sex tips.P.S The fic has absolutely nothing to do with Star Wars.





	Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

> People have been begging me to update one of my B99 fics, but instead, I wrote this lengthy porn. You're welcome?
> 
> Note it's my first time writing an Always Sunny fic!
> 
> I also probably overused the italics in this one but. Oh well.

Mac knew he lacked many, many things in his life, for example money, a good father, or even common sense. Mac lacked shirtsleeves, and more than one pair of pants, and, although it was terribly painful to admit, he also lacked karate skills.

But he never really lacked confidence. He never  _thought_  he lacked confidence.

Until Dennis happened. Until  _living_  with Dennis happened.

Because it was one thing to know the guy in high school and get to hear him brag about all his hot and demented sexual encounters, which, frankly, Mac at the time had a hard time to believe; it was a completely different thing to get to hear the whole thing live.  _At least_  twice a week. A wild stream of never-ending moans, grunts, and overall banging.

At first, he tried not to care about it. He rationalized. This was Dennis’ apartment in the first place. Mac had no right to complain. And how hard for him was it, really, to put on a pair of headphones, blast his eardrums off with some old school rock? Or go out to smoke a joint, maybe go grab a beer to pass some time? It wasn’t that hard. He’d done exactly that multiple, multiple times.

But then, there was that one Saturday night in August when Dennis brought home this girl from some bar, a short brunette with natural tits wearing no bra, and neither  _hippie_  or  _natural_  were things that Dennis usually went for, so. Mac had found it quite surprising. Interesting.

The girl had given Mac a shy smile before she’d let herself be guided to the bedroom by Dennis, who’d quickly twisted around to shoot his friend an excited grin and a thumbs up before he disappeared behind his door.

Mac had been in the living room catching up on last week’s episode of  _Law and Order_. At first, he didn’t hear much from them. Just voices and giggles. But the episode wasn’t even halfway done that the sounds coming out of that room were starting to get… identifiable.

Mac remembered very clearly how it had all started. A low, dragged out moan from the girl, something guttural, and satisfied. Then, there was Dennis’ voice. He sounded  _very_  appreciative, giving her sweet compliments and groaning and all that shit, and Mac definitely also started hearing some wet sounds, skin on skin sounds, and it sounded like they were going at it so hard, and fast, and despite himself, Mac started wondering what they must look like in there, all naked, and panting, and touching, and desperate, and – and –

He’d shoved a hand down his pants. Mac wasn’t proud to admit that. But he had. God, how he had. And it was definitely because the girl was hot and so much more his type, and because her voice was all breathy and real and eager and not because of – not because of other reasons. What other reasons?

And yeah, OK, maybe Mac had watched a couple of those cassettes in Dennis’ drawers before, but the angles were always so shitty that he never actually  _got off_  to them. It was just out of curiosity. Just to laugh at his friend’s ball sack slapping relentlessly against some poor chick. 

The point he was trying to make with all this, really, was that on that faithful Saturday night, when he let himself blow his load in that living room, Mac opened a door in his brain that he was never,  _ever_  able to shut again.

 

In the recurring event where Dennis brought home a girl, and Mac just happened to be there, and he wasn’t doing anything particularly interesting, well, Mac listened. And each and every time, without fail, he would hear the chick have some out-of-body experience, the most intense of orgasms, and from his cracked open bedroom door, or from the kitchen drinking some water, Mac would simply observe as, looking completely wrecked, and with a dopy smile on her face, the  _chosen one_ found her shoes and her clothes scattered around and about and styled her bed hair in the hallway mirror before she left for good. Each and every time.

Of course, Mac also had sex of his own. Not nearly as often as Dennis, but he was an adult male. He had sex. That was just the thing, though. The thing that nibbled away at his self-esteem like a worm chewing on a leaf, the thing that had him overthink and worry and the thing that had him realize he maybe wasn’t just as confident as he’d thought.

Mac’s… conquests, for lack of better word, never,  _ever_ , looked so debauched. And Mac didn’t really consider himself a vanilla-sex type of guy. No, he’d had passionate sex. But he knew his experiences were close to nothing compared to all that he always heard coming out of Dennis’ room.

Was the guy really such an Adonis? A fucking sex god? He couldn’t be.

… Could he?

 

After long weeks of reflection and consideration, Mac realized there was truly only one way to find out. Shitting fucking shit.

He had to talk to Dennis.

 

“I’m right in the middle of something, dude. Something grandiose!”

Dennis wasn’t listening. Dennis wasn’t even looking at him. No, he was sitting cross-legged at their coffee table, his eyes fixated on the paper he was drawing on. Mac found himself wanting to tear his own hair out and scream.

“I’ve decided I’m going to stop letting my sweet, sweet drawing skills go to waste!” Dennis took a pause for effect. “I’m making a comic book! The world needs to know my talent.”

Mac rolled his eyes.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Good for you. Now please – “

“You don’t want to know what it’s about?”

“What?”

Dennis dropped his pencil.

“My comic book. You don’t want to know what it’s about?”

Mac had to sit down for this. He let himself fall on the couch, body heavy and stiff, already so tense, and nervous, and with Dennis doing nothing but pushing all of his wrong buttons to make it all that much worse.

“Fine – what’s your stupid thing about?”

Dennis didn’t let the insult discourage him; no, he flew right past it, even, and turned around, resting a hand on Mac’s knee to excitedly look up at him and explain his  _grandiose_  story.

The whole thing seemed to revolve pretty much around a bunch of big tits flopping around, and one single guy saving the world, and then… having an orgy? Whatever.

What really mattered was that at some point Dennis finished counting his epic idea, and Mac gave him a big smile, completely ignoring the twist of anxiety in his belly when he realized that he had to speak.  _Now_.

“Dude – bro – that’s a good story.” He said, and then, before Dennis could open his big fat mouth, “And actually, it’s pretty relatable to what I wanted to talk to you about.”

That finally caught Dennis’ full attention. He probably could see it in Mac’s face, that it was serious. He pushed himself off the floor to sit next to him.

“What is it?” He said. “You planning to gangbang some chick? I want in!”

“What?! No!” Mac yelled. “No! Jesus! Can you let me speak?”

Dennis raised both his hands up in false surrender. Mac took a deep breath to calm down.

“Alright, so, I want – I need – fuck, how do I phrase this? I… wait! First you need to promise me something.”

Dennis looked like he was losing patience.

“What?”

“Promise you won’t laugh at me. That you’ll be a good friend for once in your life and that you won’t use this to make fun of me in front of the gang later.”

Mac watched the expression on Dennis’ face carefully, watched his eyebrows furrow in confusion, and then consideration, before he seemed to cave in. Good.

“Fine. I promise. Now spill!”

“Alright – “ Mac rubbed his hands together. “So. You know how we live together. And like, the walls aren’t – the walls are pretty thin. Right? So, it’s like. Sometimes it’s impossible to… not hear stuff.”

“…Yeah?”

“Well, you probably see where I’m going with this,” he laughed nervously, but Dennis’ face remained the same, “OK, sometimes, I, well… I can hear you. Doing it. I can hear you having sex!”

Dennis started to smile, and Mac was about to shit his pants, so he just rambled on.

“And  _dude_ , honestly, I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing in there, but it sounds bananas. Like, bat-shit crazy. And it’s like, I’m in my room, right, and I can’t help but hear all those  _sounds_ , and it makes me reflect on my own sex life ,and I realize that I’m – that the girls that I bring home, they never really react like yours! And I mean, it could be the girls, like, I’m aware of that, everybody’s different, but honestly, at this point I’m pretty sure it’s  _me_  who’s the problem, I just have no fucking idea what I might be doing wrong, and – “

“Stop! Stop!” Dennis yelled, looking more than slightly taken aback. “Man! You’re really going crazy about this, huh?”

Mac took a deep breath.

“ _Yes_.”

“That’s so precious,” Dennis said, and there was that teasing edge to his voice.

“Fuck you! You promised no making fun of me!”

Mac got up to leave in his embarrassment and his rage, but Dennis was quick to grab him by the wrist before he could go much further.

“Not laughing! Not laughing!” He urged. “I’m just… surprised. You always seem so sure of yourself. I never thought you’d come knocking on my door for sex tips, of all things. Charlie, maybe. But you?” 

“Yeah, well…” Mac gave a short laugh. “It’s hard not to compare myself when you’re next door giving girls what sounds like the best time of their lives.”

“Why, thank you,” Dennis put a hand to his heart, looking genuinely flattered. “Now, tell me. What d’you wanna know?”

Mac swallowed a lump in his throat. Fuck. What did he want to know?

“Um…” Mac struggled not only to get the words out of his mouth, but to actually form the thoughts in his own head. To be fair, in all the ways he’d imagined this conversation going, never once had he considered the possibility of Dennis being so at ease with the whole thing. He’d expected laughs and a crude joke about how Mac was nowhere near fit enough to understand the complex ways of a golden god’s sex life. But that Dennis would be so comfortable and open to help him out? He never would have guessed.

That was the reason why he was now at such a complete loss of words.

“Shit, Dennis, I don’t know! Just – tell me how you do it.”

Dennis repositioned himself more comfortably on the couch.

“There’s no secret recipe, Mac! Usually I just go with the flow, and they seem to enjoy it.”

“Then I guess my flow’s all wrong.”

“Maybe. Probably.”

They stayed in silence for a little while after that, Mac trying desperately to look anywhere but where Dennis was sitting beside him. His heartbeat had picked up, and it was all that he could hear, drumming relentlessly in his ears.

Until Dennis cleared his throat.

“You know what?” He said. “I just realized, I think we’re going about this all wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that like – “ He reconsidered his words. “You know in Empire Strikes Back? When Yoda’s teaching Luke about the Force?”

Mac laughed, loud and sounding fake even to his own ears.

“Bro – yes? What about it?”

Dennis smirked.

“Well, Yoda doesn’t just  _talk_  about it. No, he has Luke practice! He shows him how to use the Force through actions, not just words!”

Mac started to feel uneasy down do his guts. He had some idea of where Dennis was going with this, but he denied the thoughts that started to creep in his head. He couldn’t be serious.

He gulped.

“So – in this scenario, you see yourself as Yoda?” He gave a short, mocking laugh. “You really believe you’re some master of sex?”

“You’re the one who came to me with all this, Mac! Don’t start undermining me now!”

“Right, right,” Mac agreed in a shaky exhale. “So – what are you – what are you saying exactly?”

Dennis’ voice suddenly went all soft, as if he was weighing his words very carefully now.

“I think you know what I’m saying,” he said. “I can’t know what you’re doing wrong if you don’t show me. Right?”

The words clashed around in Mac’s skull.

“But – I don’t – I don’t have any sex tapes. I don’t want to record that. And I don’t think any girl’s going to be willing to have sex with me while you’re watching in the corner like a creep.”

Dennis sighed, and if Mac didn’t know Dennis by now, he’d think the guy was getting frustrated about the whole thing because of it. But the way Dennis looked at him then, the way he subtly chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, and the way he took a breath before he spoke his next words, it told Mac everything he needed to know. Dennis was nervous.

“I can see another way,” he said. “What if… what if we were to pretend I was a chick for a moment? And you show me some of your moves?”

The question lingered in the air for far too long. Mac had to think it over good. What Dennis was suggesting, it was way out of his comfort zone, and he started wondering how Dennis himself could even be fine proposing something like that. Was he just trying to be a good friend? It seemed fucking insane to be willing to go that far. And would it even work? Dennis hardly looked like a girl, hardly felt like a girl. What if things got too awkward?

On the other hand, however, it was true that Dennis was a smart guy. A rational, methodical guy. He’d gone to college and shit. He wouldn’t suggest something like that if he wasn’t sure it would  _somehow_  work.

All in all, in the end, Mac decided it sounded pretty logical. Just a game of pretend; a means to an end. Nothing more.

“Fuck it. I’m in,” Mac said, and he purposely ignored the wide grin that spread across Dennis’ face. “Now what?”

“Well, if I were a girl interested to fuck right now…” he said, and then he gracefully swung one leg over Mac’s lap.

“What the hell, dude?!”

“Shh, don’t worry,” Dennis’ breath was so close to Mac’s face. He smelled faintly of coffee and peanut butter. “So. Now I’m straddling your lap. What’s next?”

Mac swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He really didn’t know what to do with himself. His arms laid awkwardly on the sides of his body.

“Well… I guess I’d kiss you?” He sounded so fucking unsure. “We’d make out for a while?”

“Good!” Dennis’ smile was genuinely pleased. “Then, I might put your hands on my waist, like this…”

The fabric of Dennis’ t-shirt was soft, so worn out, that Mac could feel the heat radiating off his skin. Dennis’s figure, thankfully, was feminine; his waist was slim, and the curve of his hips was… out of this world, for a man’s bone structure.

“Then what?” Dennis snapped him out of his rampant thoughts.

“Then I’d… I’d slide a hand down to grab a piece of your ass.”

“Yes. Do that.”

Dennis smiled, and Mac did that.

“Good. I might also arch my back a little, right? That feels good. Maybe… maybe I start grinding on you.”

When Dennis started the short movements of his hips, Mac’s brain didn’t really register it as  _Dennis grinding down on me_. It was more like  _Dennis is teaching me how to please women. Dennis is teaching me how to please – Dennis is teaching me – Dennis is teach – Dennis –_

And then his brain kind of short-circuited, and he could do nothing but be mesmerized by Dennis’ body, moving atop of his so naturally, the thin layer of his fancy sweatpants riling up near the crook of his thighs, and the bulge at his crotch. Mac tried not to look. He really tried. But it was Goddamn near impossible.

It also didn’t help when he got so lost in his own thoughts that his fingers started digging into the meat of Dennis’ ass cheek. He gave the flesh a squeeze absently, not like he’d forgot who was on top of him, but more like he’d forgot it wasn’t necessarily a thing he’d been allowed to do in this particular context. When he realized what he’d done, Mac was ready to bounce off the couch and apologize a thousand times over, but Dennis only took in a sharp inhale a breath.

“Mmf – “ He said after a shutter of his hips, and then he sounded a little more breathless. “Good initiative, bro. You really wanna grab that ass like you’re kneading dough. Be careful, though. Don’t want to spoil the merchandise.”

Dennis winked, and the gesture was so obscene that Mac felt it was only fair he should grab the “merchandise” with all his might, really grind that body down. His own jaw fell slack when he did so, but only because – because –  

“Fuck – yeah,” Dennis said, his head falling to rest his chin on Mac’s shoulder. “Just like that. You know it’s good ‘cause we’re both getting hard. And you know, with a girl it’s not so obvious, she – “

“Bro, I’m not getting hard!”

Mac was definitely getting hard. It wasn’t intentional, he just hadn’t been with anybody in while, and his dick was simply reacting to the feeling of a body so close like that. At least he was doing a real good job of repressing the sounds that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Dennis was just too fucking good at this.

“Whatever, dude.”

Thankfully, they both kind of stopped talking, then. Mac was staring intensively at the crook where Dennis’ neck met his shoulder. Then he noticed the shirt was slipping off his arm a bit. So, he went to place it back.

“See, you really shouldn’t be covering up more of my skin,” Dennis laughed. “In fact – “

And then he took his t-shirt off.

“Dude!”

“What?”

“Are you – are you sure about this? It’s getting kind of…”

Dennis sat back a little, stopping the movements of his hips, looking him straight in the eyes. It was Dennis with the shirt off, but somehow, Mac managed to feel like he was the one so exposed.

“Gay?” Dennis smiled. “It’s okay, man. Just… think about girls and stuff.”

It was in that moment that Dennis chose to urgently press his lips against Mac’s mouth, shutting up any kind of answered he could have had to that.  _Just think about girls and stuff_. Right.

For some reason (his dick), Mac went on with the kiss. Dennis claimed he never really liked kissing, but it must have been a bunch of lies, because he was damned good at it. When he parted his lips and their tongues brushed against one another, and Dennis pressed to deepen the kiss, Mac definitely wasn’t thinking about girls. No, he was thinking about the bare, muscular flesh he now couldn’t help but run his hands all over, the dip of Dennis’ shoulder blades and the bow of his lower back, the soft skin of his sides, and his abs, and then, when Mac dared to bring a hand up his friend’s chest, he thought about the small, erect nipple he brushed against as he went to grab the back of Dennis’ neck.

“Shit – Mac,” Dennis puffed, breaking the kiss but staying so very close. “Your hands, they’re – very good. You have a firm touch. That’s – yeah. Good. Girls love –“

“Shut up, shut up,” Mac couldn’t bear to hear him talk any more. “Please – just – I need – “

Dennis gave him one last peck at the corner of his mouth before he stretched his thighs as far as they would go, seeming to understand completely and without a doubt what Mac needed before he even had the chance to say it out loud. Dennis gave one sharp snap of his hips, and it was in that moment that Mac truly  _felt_  him.

A moan rumbled in his throat. He had to close his eyes shut.

“Shit, Dennis, you’re so hard,” he whispered, and Dennis only hummed, starting to lick the skin of his neck.

“So fucking hard,” Dennis murmured near his ear, and then he nibbled at his lobe. Mac’s whole body wanted to combust. “You, too.”

Mac could only nod, helpless, surrendering fully to the desires of his body; surrendering fully to Dennis. They were definitely past the point of no return by now. There was no way to call for plausible deniability anymore. There was just the two of them, dry humping in their living room like fucking hormone-crazed teenagers.

“Don’t stop,” Mac breathed out, a choked-out groan around the words. “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop – “

Mac hadn’t registered that Dennis had slightly moved until he felt something new near his crotch. A more delicate touch. When he looked down, he saw that Dennis’ hand had sneaked its way between the two of their bodies, and instead of touching himself, Dennis’ finger was lightly tracing the outline of Mac’s cock through his briefs.

“Ungh – “ Mac’s eyes shot wide open. “What – fuuuuuck –“

Dennis had a skilled hand, that much was obvious by now. When he started applying more pressure, and really palming him, delicious up-and-down strokes that had a wet spot appear where Mac’s tip pressed against his boxers, Mac felt a wave of heat crash against the inside of his lower belly. He raised his hips up in the air, seeking more friction almost desperately, and Dennis grinned like he was the proudest he’d ever been.

“Grab my ass again,” he said, sounding more worked up than he did before.“You can – “

He hesitated.

“If you want, you can – you can shove your hand inside my pants.” Dennis smiled, shy. “God knows it’s what I would do.”

At that point, Mac was panting like a dog in heat, so, he didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Dennis’ ass and pressed their body tight close to each other, before his fingers dipped underneath the waistband of his sweats, and he got a fantastic, amazing, great handful of soft flesh.

“Fuck, Dennis. Your ass, it’s – yeah. It’s good. Fuck.”

“If you don’t touch my dick soon – ”

Yet another thing that Mac didn’t need to be told twice. He mimicked Dennis’ movements with one of his hand, grabbing the man’s cock through the thin layer of his clothes and trying to follow the rhythm he’d set for the both of them. This was good. It was fine. It wasn’t like they were actually naked, or, in a bed, or  _laying_  on anything for that matter, so that Bible verse really didn’t apply here.

“Mac, Mac,” Dennis said, suddenly. “You’re so good. So good for me. Look at you, you’re so – you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you? Your  _face_. You look – you look so hungry for it.  _Starved_.”

Mac moaned. A deep, prolonged sound that forced him to let his head fall for support on the cushion behind him. He didn’t have much more in him. He was close, and Dennis’ praise did absolutely nothing to help, like, at all.

"Dennis - "

Mac was trying to warn him, but as soon as the name escaped the barrier of his lips, Dennis' face turned to an expression so lustful that Mac felt his throat close up. He could only repeat Dennis’ name, over and over and over, sounding almost panicked, and his voice so deep, it sounded foreign even to his own ears.

Dennis must have gotten the hint, however, because suddenly his hand had found its way inside Mac's underwear, and his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around Mac's shaft, and he wasted no time to pump it vigorously.

It was too good, better than it had any right to be, and Mac found trouble keeping his eyes open, so he decided to simply stop trying; he let himself succumb to the sin, the heat, and before he knew it, his feet planted themselves onto the floor and his hips raised high in the air, the angle getting so uncomfortable for his neck, but he didn't care, he couldn't care when he was starting to see white as his eyes rolled back, and he was coming, hot, and for so long, he was shaking and clutching cushions beside him by the end of it.

He let out a whine at the oversensitivity when Dennis' hand didn’t stop working him through it. His whole body fell slack against the couch.

“Fuck, that was hot.”

The weight that had been lifted off Mac's core, off his whole body, once he'd found his release, came back stronger and heavier than before in a millisecond, right in the hollow of his chest. What the  _fuck_  had he just done?

Dennis was still palming himself, waiting for him to come back out of his head and into the present moment.

What he probably hadn't been expecting, judging by the look that fell over his face, was for Mac to push him off his lap and entirely to the side.

"What the fuck, Mac?!"

"I - I ... " He was about to throw up. He was about to throw up and kill himself.

"Mac, don't you fucking dare freak out on me now, you had plenty of time to..."

Mac stopped listening, Dennis' voice becoming but a distant murmur in the back of his head, the panicked thoughts overcoming him completely.

He had to leave this place. He got up from the couch, and Dennis tried to grab his wrist, but Mac forcefully shoved him off, before he shakily walked his way to the door.

"Mac, you fat fucking bitch!"

He slammed the door behind him.

 

The very next day, Mac woke up with the taste of bile in his mouth, and a headache so strong it had him feel as if a hammer was pounding away at every square inch of his skull.

Still, it wasn’t the headache that hurt him most; no, when he groaned in his slumber and tried to stretch out his tense muscles, he realized not so instantly that he’d spend the night with his neck and back resting at such deplorables angles that his whole body suffered an indescribable amount of soreness and pain.

“God _damn_.”

Mac felt the ache down to his bones. He’d slept in Paddy’s back office, “slept” being a very generous word for how he’d stumbled into the weary, smelly rolling chair and passed out, half-resting on the desk and half of his body just… hanging there.

Mac also wasn’t the type to black out. He remembered getting to Paddy’s around 3AM, after his fight with Dennis; he remembered drinking straight out of the bottle of vodka he kept hidden underneath the bar for occasions such as these; he even remembered some of the conversation he’d had with Charlie. That guy never slept.

Mac sighed. He knew that him and Dennis could move past what had happened, that they could pretend it never did happen at all, like all those times they caught each other doing weird shit before. This wasn’t so different. Their friendship was strong. Yes, Mac convinced himself, as he wiped off some drool that had dried on his chin. This wasn’t the end. He’d just never mention it again, never think about it again, and, most important of all, never _do_ it again. Easy enough. Not like he hadn’t learned how to get a good grip over his self-control in the two full years he’d lived with Dennis.

Mac idly checked the clock on the computer. It read 10:40 AM. So, he’d slept for just about… three hours. No wonder he felt like a dead man.

When he finally convinced himself to step out of the office, it was barely past eleven, and he came face to face with the sight of Dennis having a heated conversation with Dee.

“ – And he didn’t come home! Seriously, how am I supposed to – Mac! You son of a bitch!”

Retreat. _Retreat_.

Mac hurried to get back to the haven that was the office, but Dennis had a hand on the door and a foot in the way before he could shut it in his face.

“You told her?!” He yelled, pushing with his back against the door.

“What? No! Not _that_!” Dennis replied, although Mac didn’t know to believe him or not.

“You could have at least answered my phone calls or my texts, you know.”

Mac rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Go away.”

“We need to talk about this, Mac. Communication is key. You know when I was – “

“Shut the fuck up with your fucking psych analysis of whatever the fuck you think you’re doing right now!”

“That’s a lot of fucks in one sentence,” Dennis apparently felt the need to mention. “It’s good that you’re letting your anger out, man. But you don’t have to take it out on me!”

Mac closed his eyes, gritted his teeth. For what he wanted to say next, he had to let Dennis in.

“Fuck,” he opened the door, closed it directly after him. “ _You’re_ the one who tempted me, Dennis! You’re like that fucking snake from Genesis! Snake!” He pointed accusingly at his friend.

Dennis gave a long sigh.

“I’m not a snake. _I’m_ just open with my Goddamn sexuality.”

Mac was starting to see red. His headache was still too strong, and he was still too tired to be enduring all this shit.

“What are you saying?!”

Mac balled the collar of Dennis’ shirt into the tight grip of his hands. But he didn’t really want him to answer the question.

“I’m saying maybe you need to do a little self-reflection, is all! But I’m not jumping to any conclusions, Mac. And nobody’s attacking you. So, you really don’t have to be on the defensive all the fucking time.”

Mac considered the words before he released him, passing a hand across his face after he did so. This was bad. They weren’t supposed to _talk_ about it. That was how their dynamic had always worked, and it’d worked damn fine that way.

“Can we – can we just forget it ever happened?”

When Dennis only stared at him, Mac sighed.

“Please?”

A moment of silence followed. Dennis had been pacing back and forth, until he came to a stop, feet planted directly in front of Mac’s.

Dennis then proceeded to lick his lips, and that was the second Mac knew that he was done for.

“Forget it?” Dennis said, whispering the next words out of his mouth. “I can’t ever forget that look on your face when you came, Mac. And I don’t _want_ to.”

“Stop – “

“You looked so good. Didn’t I tell you? It’s like you were dying for it. I’ve never seen anything so hot.”

“But – “

“B-But? Are you seriously going to deny it?” Dennis raised his eyebrows.

Mac gulped. He didn’t answer.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about it all night, once I got tired of worrying about your dumb ass...” Dennis said. “It’s no wonder girls don’t leave your bed satisfied. You came in like… five minutes, tops. And then left me with blue balls. _That’s_ a sin, if you ask me.”

“Shut up! Shut up! Usually it – it doesn’t happen so fast! At all!”

Dennis smiled so wide, it was like that was the one thing he’d been waiting for Mac to say. Knowing Dennis, it most likely was; he’d probably planned how this conversation was going to go before the sun had even started to rise that morning.

“Oh, it doesn’t?” Dennis said around his evil, evil grin. “Want to know the reason why, Mac?”

Dennis stepped closer to him. So close, in fact, that Mac could feel his warm breath hitting the skin of his neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Because you’re – “

“Shut the fuck up.”

Mac pushed him against the door, maybe a little more forcefully than he had to, seeing as Dennis yelled and started complaining about the knob that hit him on his back. His complaints soon faded away, however, when Mac none too gently pressed his mouth against his.

The kiss was hard, angry, nothing like the soft touches Mac had grown accustomed to with ladies. No, this was way better, now that he somewhat allowed himself to enjoy it properly. When he licked at Dennis’ lips, shoving his tongue past, and Dennis started reciprocating; grabbing at his jacket, pressing their bodies close together, giving soft grunts and moaning his name in the hollow of his mouth every time he had a second to breathe, Mac felt a headrush he couldn’t even have gotten sniffing some of the best, most toxic glue out there. He’d never experienced anything like this. So much… raw desire. He had the urge to tear both his and Dennis’ clothes into pieces before rutting against him like a dog. His cock swelled up just at the thought.

There really was no pretending, this time.

“Mhm, baby boy,” Dennis breathed, and Mac’s eyelids fluttered close. “You finally gonna make me come? Yeah?”

Mac nodded his head yes.

“’Gonna make you come so hard,” he said, running his hands all over Dennis’ back, underneath his shirt, his nails not nearly long enough to leave scratch marks in their wake, but good enough that Dennis almost let out a whine. “’Gonna make you come so hard you’ll see stars.”

Dennis laughed, but it was shaky.

“I’d hope so. After last night.”

“Shut up. Just – let me. Let me.”

Dennis banged his head against the wall behind him, leaving his hands to rest on Mac’s shoulders and play with the small hairs at the base of his neck, while Mac more or less attacked him with kisses, nibbles and bites, maybe leaving a small hickey where he found Dennis to be the most sensitive. Dennis was being _very_ vocal about it all, and Mac had never been so glad for it until now. It all felt so, so right.

And, come to think of it, if this really meant he had to go to hell for all of eternity, well, at least it was sure Dennis would be doomed along with him.

Mac dropped to his knees, not so gracefully because of all his sore muscles, but it soon flew right out of his mind when he felt a gentle hand in his hair, and a finger lifting his chin up to make eyes contact.

“Are you sure?”

“I – “ Mac’s mouth felt dry as he stared at Dennis’ crotch. “I think I had a dream about this before.”

Dennis laughed and Mac grabbed him by the hips, before he slowly let his hands move upwards underneath his shirt. Desperate for skin-on-skin contact, he wanted to feel Dennis; all of him.

Mac was suddenly struck with the thought of how it was such a shame that he couldn’t see the muscles of Dennis’ stomach, couldn’t watch as they flexed with arousal. He tugged the shirt up, and Dennis got the hint before Mac could even say a word.

In all the years he’d known him, Mac was always acutely aware that Dennis was an egocentric, self-absorbed, vain bastard of a man. He constantly praised both his mind and body, and Mac had always rolled his eyes at him, but now, as he found himself staring at Dennis’ flat stomach and defined chest from up under, and he watched him bite his bottom lip in anticipation, Mac couldn’t help but think the man had every fucking right to brag.

“Fuck, Dennis.”

Dennis smiled, his hand gently caressing Mac’s hair still. Mac went for the button and zipper of his jeans, feeling a thrill like he’d never felt before. He was so eager to not just feel, but _see,_ his cock.

Mac thought about what he liked to be done on himself. It helped him get a more rational grip over the fact that he was actually on his knees, about to suck one of his best friends’ off.

He exhaled a warm breath over the thin cloth of Dennis’ briefs, and his hips twitched. Good. He then brought his mouth closer, lips barely brushing over the material before he started mouthing at Dennis’ length, still not using his hands. He wasn’t quite hard yet.

“You’re such a tease.”

Mac grinned, and decided that must be his cue to take the last bit of Dennis’ clothing off. He brought both the pants and underwear down to his ankles in one swift motion, and Dennis gasped, but said nothing.

His cock was as beautiful as the rest of him, which was fucking unfair if you asked him. He was lean but not too long that it looked weird, just thick enough, and he shaved (waxed?), although there was a bit of a regrowth happening. Mac didn’t hate it.

“OK,” he said to himself, and before Dennis went completely flaccid on him, he grabbed his base to bring the tip closer to his awaiting lips.

“Jesus, Mac,” Dennis groaned. “If you could see yourself…”

Mac felt another intense wave of arousal in his lower belly when he imagined what he must look like. Or maybe it was Dennis’ praise that did it. Whatever it was, Mac felt real tight in his pants because of it.

He didn’t answer Dennis, though. No, he was too preoccupied by the desire to taste, and so, he did, daring his tongue out to give a tentative lick at Dennis’ head. The salty taste hit him almost instantly, but he went back for more, this time swirling it around some, but without giving any real pressure. Dennis puffed out a deep breath, his abs flexing.

Mac stopped for a second, mesmerized, and he looked up at his friend, seeing the desperation in his gaze clear as day, before he messily licked the whole of his palm.

Then, he grabbed him again, this time not waiting at all before he slowly started stroking the whole of him, all the way to the top, pulling the foreskin on his way down. Dennis’ dick was wet, slick, growing harder and thicker in his hand, and Mac was having a hard time remembering how to breathe properly.

Still, he managed a deep breath through his nose, before sloppily wrapping his lips around the head, trying to watch out for his teeth as he worked more of him into his mouth. Dennis, too, seemed to be holding in a breath, before he finally relaxed, giving in to a soft moan that only encouraged Mac more.

“More tongue,” Dennis demanded, and in any other situation, Mac would have laughed at his command, but now, he only stuck his tongue out to lick a long stripe on the underside of Dennis’ cock, rejoicing in the grunt that flew out of Dennis’ mouth, as if punched right out of him.

The weight of a hard cock laying on the top of his tongue, the scent of Dennis’ sweat and skin, the sounds of a low, rumbling voice that could only ever come from a man; they all excited Mac more than he could ever care to admit. In a way, he was grateful that he didn’t need to. He could see it in Dennis’ gaze, and in the smirk that tugged at his swollen-red lips. They both knew that this thing that was happening right now, it had been inevitable from the very moment they met underneath those dirty bleachers in High School. It was actually a wonder it hadn’t happened sooner than that (later, Dennis would blame it on Mac’s delusion and repressed feelings, but Mac would insist that the reason why they hadn’t been going at it before was only because Dennis never showed any interest in him).

But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that Mac couldn’t quite fit all of Dennis in his mouth like he so helplessly wished to, but he compensated by curling his tongue underneath the head, and he pressed as he started bobbing his head, his right hand following the rhythm and sometimes twisting around the base. He’d started off slow, but now, as he was gaining confidence, so was he gaining in speed, and Dennis banged a fist on the wall behind him.

“You’re so good,” he said.

Mac shifted his body closer to him, managing to fit maybe another inch, and Dennis groaned again, just as Mac felt the tip of his shoe press against his crotch. Desperate for friction, he mindlessly started grinding against it, and, unable to further restrain himself, he let out a soft grunt that vibrated around Dennis’ cock.

One second later he felt it twitch on his tongue, and suddenly Dennis was coming at the back of his throat.

In his surprise Mac pulled back too fast, but he didn’t stop stroking him through it, closing his eyes and accepting his faith; the hot, thick come dribbling out the corner of his mouth, the more of it landing on his face.

He pressed his cheek against Dennis’ naked thigh once it was done, and he kept rutting against his leg, using his dirty hand to undo his zipper and relieve some of the pressure. By all means he should have felt embarrassed by this situation, and by how long he was definitely not going to last (again), but Dennis was whispering sweet words of encouragement up above, things he never ever said to him, things like _so good_ and _perfect_ and _let yourself go_ and _so fucking hot_ and _you deserve it_ and it had Mac completely forget about shame. He only held Dennis’ body closer and suddenly came in his pants, rutting against Dennis’ leg until he whined, and his body eventually went utterly boneless. He didn’t see stars, but he did black out for a good second there.

The aftermath was admittedly weird now that Mac realized he didn’t have the means to get up and run. What was even weirder, however, was that he didn’t feel the urge to.

Dennis gently moved his leg and Mac fell back on the heels of his feet, watching as his friend pulled his clothes back up and hissed as he carefully put his dick back inside his briefs. Mac didn’t know what to say. He was becoming awfully aware of the state of his _own_ briefs, the discomfort only growing now that his load was nothing but a sticky, cold mess, instead of a blissful release.

“You ‘gonna stay there all day?” Dennis said around a laugh, and Mac shrugged.

“I – “ His mouth gaped much like the one of a fish. “I need new underwear.”

“I’ll go find something to clean yourself up.”

Mac nodded, and instead of walking out like he’d expected him to, Dennis offered him his hand.

“C’mon.”

Once he was up on his feet, and able to look at Dennis eye to eye, Mac felt incredibly smaller than he had before, which was strange, considering he’d previously been on the floor, on his actual knees. Maybe it was just the energy Dennis radiated, something about his air of superiority, his power. If he was being entirely honest with himself, it used to scare the hell out of Mac. But now…

He stopped thinking about it once he felt a tentative kiss posed on his lips, barely more than a peck. Mac felt like a fire ignite near his lungs, and he looked at him with what must be more than a thousand question marks in his eyes, but all Dennis gave him for an answer was a small, but genuine, smile.

 “You’re not going to run out on me again, are you?”

Mac smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Ways by Khalid and Swae Lee!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos are cool but leaving a comment, even if a small one, is always a sure way to make my day :)


End file.
